


kaneki recieved his gift on christmas eve. he didn't mind

by bergkonia



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bergkonia/pseuds/bergkonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tsukiyama is a romantic dork and because he already did the flower petals thing on kaneki's birthday he wants something different on christmas. christmas lights happened :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	kaneki recieved his gift on christmas eve. he didn't mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1Mi0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Mi0/gifts).



> ho ho ho to yall! especially then to 1mi0 <3  
> i hope it'll fit all your wants and wishes for this x-mas. hoho, sorry that i drew kanetsuki instead of tsukikane? cuz i've just found out recently that the name order matters so,... hope u will enjoy this anyways <3


End file.
